


Kabuki ou

by RenZero0



Category: Gintama
Genre: Humor, Multi, Yaoi
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-07-16
Updated: 2016-08-02
Packaged: 2018-07-24 10:18:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply, Underage
Chapters: 7
Words: 11,766
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7504504
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RenZero0/pseuds/RenZero0
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Estos personajes no me pertenecen, ellos son propiedad de Hideaki Sorashi</p><p>Gintoki y kagura llegan a una nueva escuela de nombre Kabuki-ou, Hijikata no le agrada el nuevo maestro pero, realmente es así o esta ocultando lo que esta comenzando a sentir por el, por otra parte Kagura debera enseñarle a su compañero sougo que ella es lo suficientemente fuerte para ser llamada la jefa de la escuela, pero el se da cuenta de que esta empezando a sentir algo más.</p>
    </blockquote>





	1. Si no sabes como funcionan las detenciones mejor no las impongas

**Author's Note:**

> Estos personajes no me pertenecen, ellos son propiedad de Hideaki Sorashi
> 
> Gintoki y kagura llegan a una nueva escuela de nombre Kabuki-ou, Hijikata no le agrada el nuevo maestro pero, realmente es así o esta ocultando lo que esta comenzando a sentir por el, por otra parte Kagura debera enseñarle a su compañero sougo que ella es lo suficientemente fuerte para ser llamada la jefa de la escuela, pero el se da cuenta de que esta empezando a sentir algo más.

Esta historia comienza en un escuela de nombre Kabuki-OU, con dos personas discutiendo en el pasillo de esta, acerca de cosas y más cosas escuchemos que es lo que están diciendo.

 

-Todo fue tu culpa aru si te levantaras más temprano no hubiéramos llegado tarde aru as...

-De que mierda hablas mocosa come mocos aquí la única culpable eres tu, quien fue la que no se quería despertar y todavía desayuno más de la cuenta sabes que no tenemos dinero y un así sigues tragando como un cerda

-A quien llamas cerda aru? maldito viejo de mierda yo todavía estoy en crecimiento así que deja de quejarte y dame un sukonbu

-Y de donde mierdas voy a sacar esa porquería mejor tu dame una leche de fresa que mi azúcar esta bajo -cállate maldito otaku de la leche de fresa de donde voy a sacar esa leche del trasero

-quien quiere el trasero de un niña de mierda como tu.

-tu eres el único anciano de mierda aquí, quiero mi sokunbu ve a traerme uno ahora maldito permanentado

-quien es... kagura deberemos parar con esto aunque suene como pattsuan debemos comportarnos como personas normales y dejar de actuar como nosotros por lo menos por un tiempo, recuerda que esta es la única escuela que nos queda por los alrededores

-quieres decir por todo Nipón aru -mmm bueno como sea esta es la única escuela que nos queda -solo te aprovechaste de que ayudaste al shogun y lo extorsionaste contándole una historia triste acerca de que no tenias empleo y cosas así aru

-y de quien crees que es la culpa te la pasas peleando con todo mundo hasta que terminan expulsándote ¿porque peleas tanto?

-¡NO me eches a mi toda la culpa maldito viejo calvo! tu también te la pasabas dormido, comías dulces y leche de fresa hasta dejabas que te sobornaran con eso viejo de mierda y claro que peleaba esos mocosos deberían saber que yo soy la líder de todos

-que eres un yakuza y yo solo aceptaba esos regalos por que a ellos les salía de alma al igual que cuando traen una manzana como buenos niños igual que en las películas

-crees que esto es occidente ¿eh? viejo calvo -ya deja de decirme viejo calvo no lo estoy, aquí la única que va a quedar calva eres tu...

-...

-lo estamos haciendo de nuevo hmejor quedemonos en silencio hasta que nos llamen, si la vie, quiero decir la directora Otose nos encuentra haciendo este tipo de cosas nos va a echar antes de empezar y si eso pasa seremos como madao y viviremos en el parque sin dulces y leche de fresa -

NOOOOOOOOO! no quiero ser un madao, solo por hoy tienes razón Gin chan por el bien de mis sokunbu voy aguantar no ser el líder, por ahora

-que quieres decir por ahora no serás la líder nunca deja de pelear y yo siempre tengo razón -no prometo nada, pero juro que me comportare lo más que pueda y tu también Gin chan tienes que ser un mejor maestro y dejar de aceptar sobornos

\- si, hare lo mejor que pueda por ahora, muy bien por hoy tenemos que permanecer en silencio para no atraer la mala suerte.

-Ahora dejemos a este permanentado de mierda y a la cerda come mocos para ver que esta pasando dentro del aula

-a quien llamas cerda de mierda eh?

\- y a quien le estas llamando permanentado narrador de porquería crees que quiero tener este cabello, no yo quiero una cabellera lisa y sedosa y

\- ya cállense o quieren que los despidan, y yo los llamo como quiera soy el narrador así que dejen de armar alboroto, ejem en donde estaba !Ah si ¡dentro del aula esta Otose dirigiéndose a los alumno y contándoles las nuevas noticias (o eso esta tratando se hacer) acerca del nuevo ciclo escolar.

Muy bien chicos siéntense todos tengo algo de lo que tengo que hablar

-Kondou Piensas que Hijikata luciría mejor con una cuerda en su cuello o una Katana en su culo -mmm es difícil Toushi se ve bien con todo.

-Oigan ustedes por que demonios están teniendo esta conversación acerca del cuello o trasero de alguien eh malditos dejen de hablar estupideces

-chicos acerca de...-

-creo que la katana en el culo le quedaría mejor Sougo

-mmm ya veo lo tomare en cuenta lo escribiré en mis nota (un billón de formas de matar al bastardo de Hijikata Toushiro)

-¿por que la katana en el culo malditos? y ¿que demonios es ese libro Sougo maldito?

-chicos guarden silencio p...

\- ya ya Toushi deberías estar agradecido de que alguien este al pendiente de ti en cambio yo... Otae ni siquiera me mira verdad Otae

\- Lo siento pero no hablo el lenguaje de los Gorilas

\- ¿ves?, así que Toushi disfruta de esta atención

\- si Toushi disfruta de esta atención mientras estas vivo mpfff

-Quien quiere esa clase de tención!

-YA Cállense Malditos mocosos de porquería

-Directora Otose si lo que quería era eso lo debió haber pedido hace tiempo no tenia por que grit...

-Yo también le hubiera aventado el borrador del pisaron Otose y mientras Okita yacía en el suelo con un borrador en la boca, Otose se dedico a compartir las noticias del nuevo ciclo escolar

-ejem bien lo que trataba de decirles es que a partir de este año tendrán un nuevo maestro el cual será su tutor de clases

-Otose se dirigió hacia la puerta haciendo señas para que el maestro nuevo entrara el era una persona rara desde la perspectiva de todos, pero el era aun más raro para cierta persona Hijikata Toushiro, se podría decir que tuvo la sensación de que eran dos personas que debían estar lejos la una de la otra, tanto sus personalidades como su apariencia eran demasiado diferentes, mientras Hijikata era serio y responsable se podía decir a simple vista que el nuevo maestro no tenia ni la mas mínima seriedad y en cuanto a responsabilidad eso también estaba por verse, se veía demasiado relajado como si estuviera haciendo un esfuerzo por estar ahí no de hecho se podía ver que no quería estarlo que preferiría estar todavía dormido, a Toushiro esto en definitiva no le gusto siendo el representante de la clase y el mejor alumno en la escuela bueno segundo, bueno tercero en fin, no podía permitir que su maestro encargado fuera un completo fracaso no lo permitiría sobre todo porque su apariencia dejaba mucho que desear, ese pelo con permanente todo desarreglado por no mencionar el color de cabello debería averiguar si era su color natural y si no fuera ese el caso tenia que lograr que lo cambiara a un tono más adecuado, pero tenia que sugerirlo sutilmente, por otro lado nuestro sadico Sougo miraba a un Hijikata demasiado concentrado en el nuevo profesor

-oí Hijikata te haz enamorado del nuevo profesor

-!quien se enamoro de que, maldito sádico de mierda¡

-este que esta pasando ahí

-nada sensei lo que pasa es que Hijikata se enamjummmm

-nada lo siento sensei jejejeje

-mmm bueno entonces Otose yo me encargo desde aquí

-bien si necesita algo hágamelo saber sensei pero, que no se muy a menudo, a y es Directora Otose tomelo en cuenta la proxima vez esto es una escuela no un bar de esos que de seguro frecuenta

-si lo siento, lo tendre en cuenta, maldita vieja usted de seguro fue dueña de un bar en su otra vida -dijo algo sensei

-no, no gracias Presidenta jajaaja

-Directora, lo sabia este será una gran molestia

-Gintoki dirigió su atención hacia Hijikata dado que percibió un instinto asesino por su parte

-he por que me miras así acaso te has enamoraste de tu sensei a primera vista, por que si es así desde ahora te digo que yo no tengo esas fijaciones

-quien esta enamorado de que cosa viejo

-esta bien, esta bien, bueno empecemos la clase

-esto Gintoki

-que quieres Patsu... digo Shinpashi

-esto sensei no se esta olvidando de algo -

de algo?

-si de algo que dejo fuera

-no te hagas el tonto maldito viejo acaso te olvidaste de que vine contigo

-ah claro la cerda come mocos

-clase esta es Kagura

-chan por favor trátenla bien, Kagura por que no te presentas

-Si, mi nombre es Kagura

-eso ya lo dijeron niña genio

-(maldito mocoso a quien estas llamando niña) si lo siento bueno me gusta comer y jugar con sadaharu

\- y a que juegan a tener s**o

\- jajajaja no compañero sadaharu es mi perro maldito pedazo de estiércol)

-eh? juegas con tu perro a tener s**o pero que mal sensei debería tener una conversación muy seria con esta niña jejeje

-jajaja pero que gracioso eres compañero (lo puedo ver este maldito esta disfrutando verme quedar en ridículo se esta riendo de mi maldito aru te voy matar) y también me gusta bz por que son los mejores aru -acaso eres retardado aru (je) -(no voy seguir tu juego aru) sensei en donde me voy sentar

\- si quieres puedes hacerlo aquí arriba de mi

-jaja me refería a cual va hacer mi asiento aru

\- bien puedes sentarte en donde quieras que este libre

-pero el único libre es junto a la ventana gin chan

-eh es si? bueno veamos

\- no te preocupes kagura chan yo te dejo mi asiento

\- ves Pats digo shinpachi te dejara su lugar y no me llames Gin chan llame Gintoki sensei

-gracias shin chan

-oí no me ignores bueno en fin siéntate ya, comencemos antes de que empiece el almuerzo, oí por que esta comiendo tu y que es esa mierda que le estas echando al arroz

-eh? me habla a mi? esto no es mierda es Mayonesa

-y por que te la estas comiendo ahora todavía no es hora de almorzar guárdalo ahora respeta las reglas

-eh? respetar las reglas aquí el único que no las respeta eres tu que haces fumando

-no estoy fumando esto es una paleta mira

\- quien diablos trae una paleta tan grande eh?

\- que te importa guarda esa comida para perro antes de que la tire

-discúlpate con la mayonesa por llamarla comida para perro

-por que demonios lo haría estas castigado te tendrás que quedar después de clases

-y por que demonios me castigas

-por que soy tu maestro y lo ordeno ahora cállate entes de que te castigue otro dia y guarda eso

-yo

-Hijikata siendo un chico que si bien es un poco impulsivo cuando se trataba de la mayonesa no podía dejar que lo castigaran mas de un dia por que su trabajo de medio tiempo no lo permitiría.

-(si, solo lo dejare pasar ya que tengo el día libre)

-si? Hijikata kun

-nada sensei ahora guardo mi comida

-tal ves deberías dárselo a sadaharu aru (jejeje)

-no gracias el no come eso jajaja (maldito deja de meterte con migo o lo lamentaras, porque demonios tenia que sentarme junto, a el ese maldito cuatro ojos se ve tan feliz en ese asiento eh que hace? se esta burlando? se esta burlando de mi, esta feliz de haberme dejado con este mocoso de mierda el ya lo sabia el lo planeo todo para que me sentara con este pedazo de porquería joder ahora como me cambio de aquí ¡ya se!) sen...

-ah les aviso que no pueden cambiar de asientos, fue una orden de la directora, bien ahora empecemos con la clase

-(maldito permanentado de mierda ojala te quedes calvo)

-(aquí lo única calva serás tu jejejej)

-el también, el también esta en mi contra maldito viejo aru)

-(jejeje no podrás salir de aquí maldita mocosa por más que lo intentes eres mi juguete jejeje)

-este bastardo también lo esta disfrutando aru).

Y así transcurrió el tiempo en la clase de Gintoki sensei sin ninguna novedad solo el ocasional acoso proveniente de Okita hacia la nueva alumna Kagura, por otro lado el coso de un gorila hacia Otae o de Kiubei hacia Otae, pero los dos terminaron ignorados y uno de ellos con un borrador en el trasero, no pregunten porque, por que yo no lo se estos personajes tienen unas manías muy raras, y después de todo esto y más esta clase del dia acabo.

Chicos pueden irse a casa hagan los deberes y nos vemos mañana Hijikata recuerda que tu te tienes que quedar

-si sensei

-bueno me voy

-esto sensei se supone que usted se tiene que quedar conmigo durante el castigo.

-...

-...

-...

-...

-...

-¿eh?

Espero que les guste este fic, estas dos son de mis parejas favoritas del anime (si ya sé que el hijigin no es oficial. ni el okikagu tampoco pero, pues me gustan) también decirles que no soy muy bueno escribiendo por lo tanto espero que me tengan un poco de paciencia y si tienen algún consejo para mejor mi forma de escribir se los agradeceria, si no les gusto de alguna manera la edición diganmelo por favor, bueno y sin más que comentar salvo que estare subiendo más capítulos en un poco más de tiempo


	2. El miedo no es solo a los fantasmas

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Los personajes de esta historia no me pertenecen, ellos son propiedad de Hideaki Sorachi

-Espera, espera, me estas diciendo que estoy atrapado aquí contigo, hasta que termine el tiempo de detención

–Si.

–No es cierto, volveré a preguntar y me respondes con la verdad ok Hijikata, ejem, ejem, ¿NO estoy atrapado contigo hasta que termine la detención verdad Hijikata?

–Si

–¡Te dije que contestaras con la verdad Hijikata!

–¡Ya le dije que usted debe quedarse aquí que parte de eso no entiende viejo!

-No, como puede ser posible, así no es como funcionan las cosas

–¡De que esta hablando viejo así es como siempre han funcionado las detenciones!

-¿Enserio? Yo no sabia eso

–Como que no sabias acaso no eres profesor

–Si, pero nunca había impuesto una

–De nuevo pregunto que clase de profesor eres.

–¡Ya cállate!, tengo que pensar de que manera evito este castigo

–Oí acaso me esta jodiendo, ¡NO hay manera de que usted pueda evitarlo es el profesor, tiene que quedarse hasta que termine!

–Siempre hay una manera de evitar los castigos, pero tu no lo sabrías eres un empollón

-!A quien llama empollón viejo permanentado, y ya déjese de estupideces ya le dije que no hay manera de que usted pueda evitar esto!

–Siempre hay una manera de evitar los castigos, por ejemplo, fingir dolor de estomago, espera... ¡Ahora!, ¡AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH, MI ESTOMAGO ME DUELE AYAYAAYAYAYA!

–No esta funcio...

\- ¡AYAYAYAYAYAY, YA NO AGUANTO SE ME VA A SALIR AAAAAAAAAAH!

–Oí

\- ¡AAAAAAH CREO QUE YA ESTA DEFUERA, por favor déjeme salir de aquí1!

–¡Vaya de una puta vez al baño viejo asqueroso!

–...Lo siento, creo que me tomé muy enserio el personaje

–Quiere dejar esto de una vez y cumplir con su papel de "profesor"

–¡AGH!, esta bien me quedare

–Bien empezare a hacer mis deberes, si no le molesta

–Si, si, como sea,(ah *suspirar* finalmente estoy atrapado, y yo que quería ir al pachinko y ahora estoy aquí con flequillo en v, agh no puedo más) oi flequillo ya te puedes ira casa la detención termino

–Me esta jodiendo ¿verdad? ¡NI SIQUIERA HAN PASADO 5 MINUTOS, Y A QUIEN ESTA LLAMANDO FLEQUILLO VIEJO!

–Tu eres el único que me esta llamando viejo acaso no soy tu profesor ¿eh? Mocoso

-¿Quién es un profesor? Ni siquiera sabe como funcionan las detenciones

–Todo es tu culpa

–¿Mía?

-¡Si!, yo solo quería ser genial e imponer respeto y joderte poralgunaextrañarazón y al final el que salió jodido fui yo ¡agh!

–Acaso dijo que quería joderme maldito viejo, ¿Por qué no solo se muere eh?

-¿Profesor, Gintoki tiene algún problema?

-¿Eh? Oh directora Otose que milagro que la tenemos por aquí en que puedo ayudarla

– le pregunte si tenia algún problema profesor Gintoki

-¿eh? Yo, No, no, lo dice por que estoy con Hijikata, no, nosotros solo hablábamos

– ¿Hijikata? que hace usted todavía aquí a caso estas castigado

–Pues s...

-¡No! El solo me estaba ayudando a recordar los nombre de los alumnos y me estaba hablando acerca de ellos como el es representante de clase y todo eso, le pedí su ayuda ja, ja

–Ya, bueno yo solo venia a recordarle que me tiene que entregar mañana el reporte de su primer día

-¿Eh? –El reporte del primer día, se lo dije el día que lo contrate, a caso no estuvo escuchando profesor

–A si, si, ya lo recuerdo por un momento lo olvide, ja, ja

–Hijikata no dejes que te contagie lo idiota

–Si, no se preocupe Directora Otose

–lo espero mañana a primera hora

–si directora, (como demonios fue que dije que si a eso, espera ya lo recuerdo, haber a que hora se calla esta vieja, blablablabla, ah cuando acabe con esto iré a comprarme un helado gigante para celebrar, ¿eh? Parece que dijo algo importante solo asentiré con la cabeza, si así. agh tiene demasiadas arrugas esta vieja)

–Parece que alguien no va poder ir al pachinko

–¡Cállate jodido mocoso todo es culpa tuya!

–¡A quien estas llamando mocoso viejo permanentado!

–¡Yo no tengo la culpa de que mi cabello sea de esta forma es como tu horrible flequillo!

–!No se meta con mi flequillo tampoco tengo la culpa de que no pueda cambiar de forma, es por ese jodido gorila que lo tengo de esta forma¡

–Si, todo es culpa de el, agh no tengo tiempo para esto tengo que ir y terminar ese jodido reporte para poder ir al pachinko y después a un buen burdel, jeje.

RING RING

-¿Quién podrá ser? Oh es Kagura, bueno, espera habla mas despacio no entiendo nada. Si, oh, ya veo, lo prometí, y cuando fue eso, o si ya recuerdo, ok te veré en casa, si, adiós. Tengo que dejar de mover la cabeza de forma positiva, de ahora en adelante será no para todo, Hijikata te dije que te podías ir a casa así que vete de una vez tus padres deben de estar preocupados, ya que eres un buen chico y todo eso.

–Ja, como si

-¿eh? Que fue eso, a caso no lo harán, no debes juzgarlos tan rápido tal vez...

-¡no¡ ellos no se preocuparan

–Por eso te digo que no los

–¡NO tengo!

-¿Eh?

–Padres, yo no tengo padres, vivo solo nadie se preocupara por mi nunca, así que puede estar tranquilo.

-ah, bueno si no tienes a nadie que te espere entonces por que no vienes con Kagura y conmigo, vamos a festejar nuestro primer día en Kabuki-ou –no gracias no quiero su lastima

–NO es de lastima, así que ven

–ya dije que no, además no iba a ir al pachinko

–Si eso era lo que iba a hacer pero aparentemente lo prometí a noche mientras cenábamos con Otae y patsuan, agh que desperdicio de día

–¿Piensa que es un desperdicio pasar el dia con su familia?

–Bueno no exactamente, lo que quiero decir es que a veces es bueno alejarse

-¿A veces?

–Si, pero siempre debes asegurarte de regresar con las personas con las que quieres desperdiciar tus días, así que, que dices quieres ir a desperdiciar tu día en nuestra casa

–Bueno yo

–Deja de poner pretextos y di si de una vez

–es que yo

–Tenemos mucha mayonesa

-No creo que est...espere que hace

–te llevo de la mano

–Esta bien, está bien voy, pero suelte mi mano

-DE ACUERDO.

–(pero que demonios fue eso)

–Oí Hijikata que pasa puede ser que quizás tu corazón acaba de hacer ba-dum porque te tome de la mano ¿eh? sera que Finalmente, caíste enamorado de mi

-¡Muerase viejo y deje de mover las cejas de esa forma no hay forma de que eso suceda alguna vez!

-tú lo dijiste, cuando eso suceda te recordare estas palabras y hare que pagues por ellas.

-Dejese de bromas maldito.

-(Me pregunto si realmente es una) oí, Hijikata muévete o te dejare atrás o caso quieres que te vuelva a tomar de las manos porque si es asi yo no tengo probfff

–¡Como si lo dejara tomar mis manos de nuevo viejo pervertido, quien sabe que estuvo haciendo con ellas!

-Nada que tú no vayas a hacer cuando llegues a tu casa esta noche y pienses en el momento que toque tu delicada mano, ah que romantico.

-Mal-di-to viejo como si eso pasara en esta vida prim...

-Muevete Hijikata o te dejo, en serio eres demasiado ruidoso

-¡Y de quien es la culpa!, ademas no me importa que me deje atras dicen que a los que han estado en detención en especial a los maestros y alumnos que van solos se les aparecen fantasma cuando van por los pasillos

–Eeeesssno no es cierto Hijikata, ja, ja

–Claro que si

–Tatal vez debamos ir más rápido

-sssi ttiene rarazón

–si no nos apuramos la leche de fresa se enfriaraaaaa

-¡Si y lala mamayoesa se enfriara tatmbieeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee!

-¡AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!

–¡QUIEN DEMONIOS SE ASUSTA POR SU PROPIA HISTORIA DE FANTASMAS PAR DE IDIOTAS!-


	3. ¿Todas las promesas son para cumplirse? aru

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Los personajes de esta historia no me pertenecen, ellos son propiedad de Sorachi Hideaki

-Mientras el par de idiotas discuten acerca de sus cosas, en este escenario lleno de viejos armarios para zapatos, este lugar de angostos pasillos poca iluminación y allegado a un destartalado laberinto ideal para internarse entre sus escondrijos y escapar de molestas personas lo cual puedes hacer pero terminaras perdido y aun sabiendo eso estas tranquilo, tal vez sea por la tranquilidad que emana o tal vez a su leve olor a humedad el cual aun se siente en verano y tal vez pienses que es un molesto olor a persistente humedad y que terminara por darte una enfermedad respiratoria, pero la verdad es que es uno que evoca la nostalgia uno que da la sensación que esta a punto de llover y debes ir pronto a casa (tal vez ese sea el motivo por el cual el deposito de sombrilla siempre esta lleno), pero cuidado trata de no tener contacto con el mucho tiempo porque de lo contrario tus verdaderos sentimientos podrían salir y ellos te llevaran con la persona a la cual consideras tu verdadero hogar, recuerden que yo se los advertí.

En este lugar que nadie considera mágico esta a punto de empezar la historia de dos personas que se consideraran especialmente molestas.

-Entonces te veo en casa después, adiós. ¡Si! tendremos una gran cena aru.

–Oí china, no olvides traer mañana mi desayuno, a no ser que quieras que te casti...

– (Quien traería tu desayuno pedazo de mierda) ja,ja,ja que gracioso Okita kun

–Quien es gracioso cerda apestosa y no me interrumpas cuando estoy habla...

– (cerda apestosa tu abuela bastardo) Okita kun que cosas dices aru

–Bien dejare eso de lado no pareces ser de las personas que escuchan, pero te recomiendo que aprendas a hacerlo y también reconozcas quien es el jefe aquí o la pasaras muy mal china

– (Maldito bastardo solo espera y yo te enseñare quien es el jefe aquí aru) pero que dices aquí no hay nada como es…

-Te estoy diciendo que yo soy el que esta al mando en esta escuela y que todos incluso los maestros deben postrarse ante mi, si no te gusta como son las cosas siempre existe la posibilidad de... bueno no creo que una simple mocosa como tu sea capaz de hacerlo entonces para que gastar mi saliva en explicarlo, solo acata las...

-Puedes dejar este ridículo kabedon y decirme cual es esa posibilidad de la que hablas aru -Deberías estar agradecida este será el único kabedon que tendrás en tu vida después de todo no eres muy bonita -Claro que eh tenido otros kabedon -Así y con ¿quien? -pues con, con Pat… Shinpachi (aunque eso fue mientras nos escondíamos en un armario para que no nos encontrara Gin chan) -Ah, con ese bueno no es como si importara.

-bueno vas a decirme acerca de esa posibilidad o no aru - Bueno ya que estas tan interesada en esto te la diré, claro por simple cortesía no quiero que pienses que tu jefe es un maleducado. La "posibilidad" de la que te hablo es la de tener una pelea conmigo y de derrotarme entonces eso te convertiría en el nuevo jefe simple ¿no? es así es como funcionan las cosa en Kabuki ou

-Con que así funcionan aru jijijiji

–Que es lo gracioso en esto, una mocosa china cuatro ojos no es rival para mi, tan solo eres una mierda, una gran y olorosa mierda, por lo tanto calla y agh que crees que estas haciendo

–Así que solo necesito derrotarte aru, tan simple como eso .TA. KUN si solo es eso entonces esta bien por mí.

-Que es lo que estas tratando de decir ¿eh? acaso piensa que ¿me puedes derrotar? pffFJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJJAJAJJAJAJA acaso te has vuelto loca si piensas que solo por tu agarre eh quedado sorprendido estas equivocada eh estado en esta situación muchas veces y no estoy sorprendido para nada, aunque tu lo hiciste Antes de lo que hubiera pensado, Ay china será mejor para ti que me sueltes me estoy empezando a aburrir de esta posición y no quieres que yo sea el que acabe con esto, por tu propio bien SUELTAME.

-pfffJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAAAAAAAAAAAAAA OKITA KUN en realidad piensas que soy esa chica ¿no? en verdad piensas que digo "que gracioso eres Okita kun" o alguna mierda como esa ja,ja, si es así como piensas entonces hazlo -¿Que? -hazlo intenta poner fin a mi agarre yo Kagura te doy permiso, así que simplemente INTENTALO

-Tú lo quisiste china.

-Siendo esta la bandera de inicio Okita se dispuso a soltarse del agarre de Kagura, pensando que este seria fácil opto a deshacer el agarre con un simple movimiento de artes marciales, presiono la muñeca de esta pero no muy fuerte no quería todavía que llorara eso sería después que hubiera aprendido la lección, no había efecto tal vez más fuerte, más, más, más, m...

OH que era esto, una vieja sensación que había estado dormida por mucho tiempo había despertado las ganas de asesinar a una persona diferente que no fuera el bastardo de HIJIKATA TOUSHIRO estaba despertando, si podía sentirla o tal vez...

-Que es lo que pasa aru acaso es que un simple y asqueroso mocoso de la tierra no puede deshacer el agarre de una simple e indefensa yato

Oh ahí estaba no se equivoco lo deseaba estaba sintiéndola y estaba por explo...

–Hey que esta pasando ahí, señorita por que esta sosteniendo de esa forma a el señor Okita -¿eh? Yo –Esta bien no es nada Sachan solo me estaba ayudando –Pues no parecía co… -Ya te dije que no es nada, si no te comportas no te castigare –No, por favor no se cruel mi señor – (¿Mi señor? Que con esta pervertida aru) –bueno si ya entendiste vete –Si mi señor, castigo, castigo, .go.

-Lo ves hasta los maestros están a mis pies, así que china trata de alcanzarme te estaré esperando -Si lo eh visto, veo que tienes muchos seguidores pero cuando te derrote ellos también serán míos excepto esa pervertida cuatro ojos a ella te la puedes quedar, a pero mientras eso sucede déjame darte algunas recomendaciones aru, Okita kun por favor espera, espera que las cosas se calmen y cuando lo estén entonces vendré por ti y romperé todos y cada uno de tus huesos de mierda aru, así que quédate sentadito y tranquilo esperándome es una promesa ¿si? . -Y ¿por qué haría eso? -Por que eso es lo que quieres, que venga por ti, tú, estas aburrido y estas en busca de diversión ¿no?

-...

–aay maldito aru

–Oh Kagura estas aq… por que estas en el piso Kagura, que es lo que le estas haciendo Okita -Oh llego el novio, no le estaba haciendo nada solo le estaba diciendo que la esperaría ¿no? –Si bastardo solo espera y te enseñare quien es el jefe aquí aru –Así esta mejor, ya estoy ansioso.

-Oí Kagura no es bueno que estés peleando y menos con Okita, no lo provoques –el que empezó fue ese sádico bastardo, pero solo que espere y le enseñare una lección -¡No!, Kagura recuerda que le prometiste a Gintoki y a mi hermana que no te meterías en problemas –Si ,pero ese bas –No kaguara Gin esta haciendo su mejor esfuerzo, incluso hoy sanciono a Hijikata, así que Kagura tienes que prometer que no te meterás en problemas, por Gintoki que cuida de ti y por el acuerdo que tienes con tu padre –Bueno yo lo prom –¡No! Kagura muéstrame tus manos y ni se te ocurra cruzar los dedos de los pies –No seas tan santurrón Patsuan –Kagura no quiero que te vallas y piensa en Gintoki y en mi hermana como se sentirían o es, acaso quieres dejarnos e irte con tu padre –!No! Yo no me quiero ir con ese viejo calvo –Entonces promételo –esta bien lo prometo no me meteré en problemas –y eso incluye el asunto con Okita –pero –!NO! Kagura –Esta bien tampoco lo are con el, feliz ahora aru –SI –Pero sabes que el no me dejara tranquila aru –si, lo se -…- Vas atener que evitarlo, yo te ayudare –Gracias patsuan -Ya deja de decirme de esa manera. –Por cierto vendrán tu y Onesan a casa –no creo ella insistió en cocinar hoy –IUUg –Si, no logro evitar que lo haga –jajaja –Jajaja

–(Con que una promesa, lo siento Shinpachi, pero ella me hizo una promesa primero y voy hacer que la cumpla, no importa si tratas de interferir al final ella será mía, me hace falta una esclava y que mejor que una chinaapestosacuatroojos, bueno será mejor que me valla) –ring, ring –¿quién es? –Gin chan quiere que lleve ¿mayonesa? –Eso es raro –Y que lo digas aru -Bueno deberías de irte antes de que oscurezca más. -Tu no vienes -No, yo tengo que esperara mi hermana que esta todavía en el consejo. -Oh bueno entonces me estoy yendo, nos vemos mañana -Si, y recuerda tu promesa -Si patsuan.

-En casa.

-Gin chan ya llegue a casa, traje la mayonesa aru, pero ¿para que quieres esta comida para perros?

–A que le llamas comida para perros mocosa.


	4. Rechazar a una dama es doloroso.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Los personajes aquí nombrados no me pertenecen, ellos son propiedad de Sorachi Hideaki.

-¿Qué haces aquí? Maldito flequillo en V. -¿A quien llamas flequillo en V? Mocosa. –Responde ¿acaso te mando ese sádico bastardo? Por que desde ahora te digo que no voy a hacer nada de lo que tu sádico novio diga aru -¿Quién tiene novio? Maldita cuatro ojos, y ese bastardo de Sougo no me envió, el maestro Gintoki me invito – ¡Ja! Como si eso fuera cierto aru, Gin chan detesta traer trabajo a casa. –A quien estas llamando trabajo joder –Pues a quien más a una mierda con flequillo aru –Mocosa de porquería te voy a enseñar…

-Oí, oi, no peleen -¿Por qué esta aquí comida para perros en v? –Oí no le digas así a flequillo Kagura -Tu también me lo estas diciendo joder. -Gin chan tu detestas traer trabajo a casa responde por que lo trajiste a el –Pues estas en lo cierto Kagura yo detesto traer trabajo a casa -¿eh? Es así entonces prof… -Por lo tanto Hijikata llámame Gintoki, nada de profesor o maestro ni nada de esa mierda –Pero usted es un profesor yo nunca podría llamarlo de esa manera seria una completa falta de respeto por lo tanto Prof… –¡Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaah no escucho nada! –Kagura podri… -¡Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa! ¡No escucho nada soy orejas de pescado aru! -¿eres? Bueno en fin Gintoki

– ¿Si? -Enserio esto es ridículo –Jajajaja, Hijikata yo creo que tu eres mas gracioso con esa cara con el ceño fruncido siempre jajaja –Maldito vie… -Kagura ve a preparar la comida -también para trabajo en V –Ya deja de decirle así a nuestro invitado y ve a preparar la cena –si Gin chan -¿eh? Ya vamos a comer no vamos a esperar a su esposa -¿esposa? -Si acaso Kagura no es su ¿hija? O tal vez usted y ella están separados si ese es el caso perdón por preg… -Jajajajaa! Hijikata tu eres cada vez mas gracioso, yo no tengo esposa ni nada parecido – (esta afirmación no debería alegrarme) ¿no? Entonces Kagura –Oh ella, solo estoy a cargo de ella mientras su padre esta en el extranjero, ella no quería irse con el y me pidió que cuidara de ella por el momento –Debe tenerle mucha confianza para pedirle este favor –pues ahora que lo dices si, así es, somos viejos amigos y nos confiamos la espalda el uno del otro.

–suena como un yakuza, espere no lo es ¿verdad? Porque recientemente salió en las noticias algo acerca de una maestra del Instituto Shirokin que era la cabeza de la cuarta generación de una familia de Yakuzas, yo creo que eso no –Ella les hizo hacer algo indebido a los alumnos –Pue… -O los puso en peligro o tal vez los invito a trabajar para su familia –pues no, so salió nada de eso en las noticias –entonces esta bien -¿enserio? -No obligo a nada a los niños, yo creo que ella realmente quería ser una maestra por eso eligió ese camino, hay personas que si les gusta su profesión –y ¿A usted? –A mi, todavía no me llega ese sentimiento pero esta cerca puedo sentirlo –Gin chan me puedes ayudar con los platos –Si voy. Espera un segundo Hijikata –Si. (Así que hay más personas a parte de mi hermano que pueden mirar de esa manera a una persona que no es parte de su familia, sin duda el Prof.… no Gintoki es una persona un poco diferente a lo que pensé)

-Muy bien, aquí esta la comida hora de comer, Kagura apúrate –Si –Y Hiji… ¿eh? ¿por qué me miras de esa forma?, oh ya se, lo siento es verdad que tu estas enamorado de mi, muy bien puedes seguir mirando que lado te gusta mashffffffff –A quien podría gustarle algo como usted, solo abre la boca para decir tonterías viejo –No es necesario que me golpes –Oí Toushi ¿Por qué estas rojo? - ¿Eh? Así que estas rojo eh eso solo se puede significar una cosa que tu estas enamorado de m –OOOOOOOOOOOOOH, espera, espera, yo nunca había tenido una confesión Toushi, Gin chan pronto dime como rechazar a un amante asqueroso de la mayonesa, Jojojo, no lo puedo creer aru pero si apenas nos conocimos hoy y ni siquiera hablamos no cabe duda de que soy toda una belleza que atrae a los hombres mi lado femenino es demasiado para ellos y mis modales son formifdables ang y fin dufda mi forma de cofmer es ang (munchmunch) es lo que más les atrae por lo deflicado jejejacof cof aggg esto debo de haberlo heredado de mi madre muy bien Gin ya pensaste en una forma para rechazar a flequillo aru -¿eh? Si solo dame unos segundo más –Pero que mier… -No solo déjala

\- No quiero que se sienta mal por no darle una respuesta, solo espera comida para perros y te daré una respuesta adecuada para alguien como tu –Como si, espera que una mocosa asquerosa que no sabe ni siquiera comer me rechace es una desonrra aparte ¿quien se enamoraría de una asquerosa cuatro ojos sin modales? y que solo habala puras tonterías ¿acaso eres cieg?… oh si lo eres pero bueno déjame decirte que no tienes ningún atractivo visual, lo siento peffffffffffffffffffdddddd –Como te atreves a hablarle de esta forma a una señorita eres igual a tu amigo Okita maldito otaku de la mayonesa te voy a dar tu merecido aru –oí Kagura –Cállate maldito viejo y deja de reírte acaso te alegra que este maldito me rechazara –Quien sabe –Como que quien sabe ¿acaso te gusta este maldito? –Algo así -¿EH? Desde cuando –Pues veras fue desde la vez que mmmmm si fue esa vez –de que estas hablando Maldito calvo a ti también te golpeare –Ok ya basta, has dejado a Hijikata fuera de combate y me preocaagh – ¡IDIOTAS! -A su padre es al que se parece, si que me dolio maldita mocosa -A caso estas diciendo algo viejo -¿eh? nononno, Oí Hijikata despierta agh esta chica, Hiji oh ya estas despierto –que le pasa a esa chica – eso fue tu culpa -¿Mía? -Si, te dije que la dejaras pero tenias que decirle todas esas cosas, acaso es que nunca has hablado con una chica -¿Yo? claro que si yo, yo, yo, ¡eh hablado con chicas viejo no se atreva a decir lo contrario! –OH... con que era eso yo, lo siento Hijikata, no pensé que estuviera un Virgen como tu confesándoseme aru, lo siento tu no tienes la culpa de ser un idiota –Quien es un… -Hijikata sshhhhhhh te esta dando la oportunidad tómala –Esta bien, gracias Kagura por entender a un virgen como yo –No hay problema aru Gin voy a acabar de comer en mi habitación –Ok. Así que eres virgen ¿eh? –maldito viejo como se atreve – Ven conmigo te voy ayudar –ayudarme ¿Cómo?

-Aa...ah nno lo haga tan fuerte –ni siquiera te eh tocado y relajate o te va a doler – ¿Cómo quiere que me relaje? Estoy seguro que me dolera –Ya te lo dije solo relájate y esto pasara rápido -¿rápido? –Agh tu sabes de lo que hablo, ahora cállate y quédate quieto que te voy a poner el ungüento para que no te duela y después lo voy a poner ¿ok? -¿pero por qué tiene que poner esa cosa? Se ve asqueroso –Ya te lo dije si no lo pongo te dolera después –Esta bien adelante pero hágalo con cuidado –Si, si, deja ya de quejarte maldito mocoso y quedate quieto – ¡Aaah! Le dije que con cuidado – ¡No es cierto! –Claro que si –Vale, vale lo dijiste pero, ya no puedo soportarlo más te quejas demasiado y estas todo lloroso y es tan... frustrante que quiero ponerlo todo de una vez –Entiendo que esta situación lo desespere pero… ¡no tenia por que vaciarme todo el bote de ungüento en la cabeza! -¡Pues perdóname por querer curarte! –Y de quien es la culpa maldito viejo –Pues de quien más tuya –NO, es de esa maldita mocosa y tuya –Y ¿Por qué mía? –Pues quien es el que a educado a esta chica –pues yo solo lo hice cuando entro a secundaria -Da igual esa chica… agh en verdad me dio un fuerte golpe –Y que lo digas. Deja que acabe de curarte, esta vez lo hare con cuidado.

-De nuevo ¿por qué es que me esta siguiendo? –Ya te dije es tarde para que andes solo en la noche, y no quiero que alguien le haga daño a mi querido estudiante –Deje de hacer esa cara viejo asqueroso, y vallase de una vez yo puedo irme solo –Si te portas así voy a tener que llevarte de la mano -¡NO! –Bueno entonces déjalo ya.

-¿Por qué me miras así? –Yo estaba pensando. –¿Sobre que? -… que es un poco genial, ¡Pero solo un poco viejo! –Ja ja ja y ¿Por qué es eso? –Bueno es por la forma en que se encarga de Kagura… no lo hace de una forma obligada ni nada de eso y eso para mi es un poco admirable –Es así, pues viniendo del presidente de la clase me honra –Gra… -Pero que venga de Hijikata Toushiro el chico más Tsundere de Kabuki ou –Oiga –Me hace muy feliz -…Tks maldito viejo – que pasa acaso te gusto lo que dije -¿Por qué me gustaría algo de lo que usted me diga? –Mmm pues por que soy genial YOU –Muérase -¿EH? Pero tu dijiste que lo era –Pues lo retiro –Buu, oh ya llegamos bueno Hijikata, ve directo a tu casa no te detengas en ningún burdel –Ni que fuera usted –Ja¡ tienes razón, aunque no podría hacerlo tengo que hacer ese maldito reporte –Bueno, gracias por lo de hoy me voy –Oí espera –le dije que no me tocara –Si ya te suelto solo quiero que sepas que eres bienvenido a pasarte por casa a cenar o a perder el tiempo hazlo cada que tengas ganas te estaremos esperando ¿ok? -… -¿ok? –Agh esta bien maldito viejo ahora suélteme –US ve con cuidado – (Maldito viejo le dije que no me tocara) – ¡Adiós Hijikata! –Ya cállese viejo (esto debe de ser una broma… no me eh sonrojado por el, es solo un resfriado solo eso) – ¡Hijikata te eh dicho adiós! – ¡Muérase viejo!

-Es todo un tsundere.


	5. Si vas a cometer seppuku asegúrate de llevar una katana... Mayo. b

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Los personajes de esta historia no me pertenecen, ellos son propiedad de Hideaki Sorachi.

En la mañana de camino a la escuela Hijikata Toushiro volvió con su mismo dilema de varios días a tras después de esa tarde en casa de sensei

-¿Por qué demonios me puse nervioso al toque de ese idiota profesor?

–si, ¿por que lo hiciste? no es como si el fuera guapo o algo

-cállate maldita y narra, ese es tu trabajo

– ¡¿a quien llamas maldito?! ¡Maldito friki de la mayonesa! ¿Eh? yo soy el narrador y si quiero te puedo a poner a bailar ballet en un tutu con un letrero que diga que eres un pervertido de la mayonesa quieres que haga eso ¿eh?

-Agh ya, lo siento feliz ahora, puedes seguir por favor maldita -Continua tu, el que estaba pensando eras tu ¿no? – A si, Es decir el es un idiota total y viejo y es tan despreocupado y es viejo y sus ojos son como los de un pescado muerto, me pregunto por que parece como que alguien le ha hecho mucho daño acaso ha estado enamorado de …NONO NO es un viejo y no me importa en lo más mínimo que le pase o le haya pasado así que por que debería estar de esta forma por alguien como el, diabético de porquería que se la pasa comiendo dulces debe de tener caries ¡Ja, ja, ja, ja, la mayonesa es mejor mayo.

–Toushiro inmediatamente se tapo la boca, el decir esta palabra le había causado muchos problemas en secundaria, si no fuera porque Sougo y Kondou lo ayudaron habria sido peor, si bien no a podido corregirlo aprendio a tenerlo controlado, este habito tan vergonzoso que había adquirido fue debido a que tuvo una educación en casa y porque a su hermano le parecía adorable que el hablara de esa manera, el solo pensarlo le daba vergüenza

– En serio debo dejar de pensar en sensei (aunque es un buen sensei) o mi reputación de chico cool estaria arruinada –(Solo el piensa que es "cool") -(Ese viejo es bastante mayor y tal vez el tenga a alguien que le guste, a MI no me puede gustar por que el es un HOMBRE, el no podía estarse ruborizando por un hombre viejo y con ojos de pez muerto, pero lo hice ese día después de la escuela, claro que no había sucedido después lo que es más hemos hablado con bastante normalidad, salvo por algunas veces que me a invitado a casa, lo tengo que seguir rechazado no importa cuanto lo quiera, después de todo estaremos los dos solos y si de repente me pongo a pensar o a decir cosas raras seria mi perdición, no tengo que mantenerme firme que tal que el me vuelva a tomarlo de la mano) -el solo recordarlo hizo a Hijikata sentirse avergonzado como podía siquiera sentirse de esa manera y como el profesor podía volver a hacerlo si el le dijo que no lo volviera a tocar –agh- no sabia si sentirse bien o mal respecto a esto-Esto debe ser solo una etapa y lo superare con el tiempo -al llegara esa conclusión Toushi se sintió aliviado y decidió ir a la escuela con más animo, o eso fue hasta que.

–agh, que demo…- Oh sigues vivo -Claro que sigo vivo maldito que estabas tratando de hacer eh Sougo –Matarte –Y lo dices de esa forma serás hijo de…- Ya, ya, ya Toushi, Sougo solo estaba jugando ¿verdad? El no quiere dañarte ¿eh Sougo? – Si, yo no quiero solo dañarte quiero hacerte tanto daño que grites como una z**** mientras es **** y después cortArte en pedazos y después or**** sobre ti y después matarte – ¿por que demonios estas sonriendo? y ¿como vas a matarme después si se supone que ya me cortaste en pedazos? ¿Eh? idiota sádico de mierda- tienes razón no lo Había pensado supongo que solo cortare algunos pedazos de ti y después te matare -¿Cortare algunos pedazos?  
¿de que pedazos estamos hablando exactamente? ¡Sádico idiota! –pues claro que de la parte más pequeña que tienes Hijikata –que parte más pequeña es muy grande demasiado que te sorprenderías de lo grande que es-JAJAJAJA Toushi no te sientas avergonzado por las pequeñeces de tu cuerpo lo importante es que…-¿¡quien se siete avergonzado!? GORILA- a quien estas llamando gorila ¿eh?.

\- ¿De que parte hablas Hijikata? yo hablaba de tus ojos pero si insiste entonces será esa parte aunque dudo que sea grande – quien insistió y ya te dije que no es peq…-oh, ese no es el danna y la china mugrosa-eh sensei –oí Hijikata por que te sonrojas acaso te gusta el danna –a quien le gusta que – Porque si es así ya te lo gano esa china apestosa- ¿eh? –mira ¿no están muy acaramelados? –si, tienes razón Sougo para el amor no hay edades y parentesco, si yo fuera hermano de Otae la cuidaría espiaría en el baño, mientras se cambia, mientras duerme y durante todo el día estaría al lado de mi hermosa Otae, si tan solo ese cuatro ojos no estuviagh – a quien llamas cuatro ojos gorila –oh pero si es Ginpashi – oh, hola chicos de que estaban hablando –ni siquiera sabias y aun así me golpeaste – lo siento es que escuche cuatro ojos y no pude evitar pensar que se referían a mi – oh yo pensé que escuchaste que el gorila quería f******* a tu hermana mientras se baña, dormida y durante todo el día- oí Sougo no digas essa cosas alguien podría malinterpretarlas –entonces quita esas sonrisa de tu rostro de gorila, maldito pervertido- oh hermana me alcanzaste – si Salí corriendo para traerte tu desayuno que se te olvido pero tropecé con una basura y por alguna razón se quedo atrapado en un hoyo que huele muy mal – si, gracias hermana (menos mal estoy seguro que esa cosa estaba más que quemada)

-Pero bueno de que estaban hablando- De que Hijikata esta triste por que la china de sensei se lo robo y ahora no puede confesar su sentimientos –Que sentimientos ni que nada yo no tengo sentimientos por ese viejo permanentado de mierda – Oí ¿Quien es un viejo permanentado? -Pues ustffff eh um yo este, el gorila quiere ¡fo*****! a la hermana de Ginpashi – ¿Qué le pasa a Hijikata? ¿Por qué se fue corriendo?– Lo que pasa es que esta enamorado de usted danna- oh es así bueno no puede evitarse sabia que tarde o temprano esto ocurriría -Que confianza tiene – Bueno todos a clase.

– oí china trajiste lo que te pedí- a quien llamas china bastardo –pues ala única china ilegal que hay aquí responde trajiste mi desayuno o por fin vas a presentar tu desafío je, je- lo único que te traje es un pedazo de mierda aru ¿lo quieres? Y en cuanto a el desafío te dije que esperaras un tiempo te aseguro que yo definitivamente voy a ganarte aru –deja de jugar conmigo china no hagas que me canse, por hoy lo dejare pasar pero si vuelves a desobedecerme no me contendré y si por casualidad quieres acusarme con alguien te digo que lo pienses bien, ya que yo tengo domadas a todas las maestra de aquí incluyendo a la directora y nadie te creería y si lo hicieran no me harían nada así que mejor te recomiendo que vayas aprendiendo quien es el jefe aquí –que jefe ni que mierda aru solo espera un poco y te voy a patear las bolas aru -Kagura apúrate y deja de estar platicando con tu novio –quien es mi novio maldito permanentado de porquería –ya, ya, Kagura no te avergüences y mejor apúrate –solo espera y a ti y aese sádico los voy a matar aru.

Bueno chicos hagan lo suyo –Hijikata Toushiro se levanto para hacer el saludo del día pero estaba tan distraído que su concentración fallo por unos segundo -Si sensei, levántense – ¡SI! -Saluden –Buenos Días –aru – Mayo – la clase quedo congelada después de eso ,los únicos que sabían eran Sougo y Kondou y ahora todos lo habían escuchado fuerte y claro, Toushi después de haberse dado cuente de lo dicho solo se tapo la boca y salió corriendo, sensei se le había quedando viendo de seguro piensa que es raro que es un idiota con una forma de hablar enferma, que podría pensar ahora de el solo corrió hasta la azotea y subió al techo del cuarto de servicio, su vida en preparatoria apestaba y ahora esta etapa maloliente también estaba arruinada – Eh bueno después de esa presentación tan energética por parte de nuestro presidente, saquen sus libros y pónganse a estudiar yo egreso en un momento. Bueno y adonde se habrá mentido este chico apostare por lo más probable e iré al pachinko –Quien iría al pachinko idiota trata por la azotea de la escuela- agh por que tengo que escuchar a este narrador de mierda -Quien es un narrador de mierda –ya, ya, ya, iré, iré agh porque todo es tan problemático, aparte no pudo escoger un lugar menos cliché que este, que es lo que debo hacer gritarle que es hermosa y traerle una ramillete de mayonesa, solo iré porque seria problemático si viene esa vieja y no se algo acerca de la escuela Hijikata es bueno en todo eso, agh la adolescencia es tan problemática.

-¡OI HAY ALGUIEN AQUÍ!, al parecer no hay nadie –Si, no hay nadie ahora váyase - Oí Toushi baja debes regresar a clases –no, no bajare nunca de aquí(sensei vino ¿Por qué? ¿Acaso esto significa algo? el tal vez siente algo por ¿mi? nonono claro que no deja de pensar en estupideces ) sensei será mejor que regrese yo iré en un momento, despuésdequehayacometidoseppuku -okey okey, espera dijiste sepupku- ¡SI! Ahora váyase hacerlo con una regla no es fácil –y como demonios vas a regresar con tus intestinos de Fuera ¿EH? (espera dijo ¿una regla? En serio la adolescencia es un dolor en el trasero) -¡BUENO LO INTENTARE! – Vamos TOUSHI –DEJE –¿EH?- DEJE DE DECIRME TOUSHI –OH TE Molesta que te llame de esa manera –Si, es decir por que lo hace -Bueno los demás te llaman de esa forma y yo quise hacerlo tal vez de esa forma nos haríamos más cercanos –oh si es así, esta bien que me llame de esa manera – NO -¿eh?

–Bueno me estoy dando cuenta de que me gusta mas llamarte Hijikata mayo -… maldito viejo no se burle de mi –jajaja no me burlo de ti si te soy sincero la verdad es que me pareció algo adorable y la manera en que te sonrojaste es todavía mucho mas linda, aunque también me sorprendió no esperaba que el correctísimo presidente de la clase tuviera este tipo de aficiones –No es de esa manera, es algo que digo desde pequeño y me es difícil quitarlo ahora cuesta mucho estar concentrado todo el tiempo –así que es por eso -¿QUÉ? –Que siempre tienes esa cara, como si estuvieras a punto de expulsar algo – maldito viejo espere a que baje y lo matare –Jajá, eres muy adorable Hijikata – po po por que dice eso maldito es asqueroso no es como que me guste ni nada es un viejo un viejo escucho (lo unico bueno de esta situación es que el viejo no puede verme la cara, agh debo dejar de ponerme de esta manera por cualquier cosa que haga este diabetico de porqueria) –Si si ya lo se me lo dijo la misma persona dos veces hoy – agh lo siento sensei pero usted – si no te preocupes lo que es más por que no regresamos a clase me Salí de ahí y no esta mi representante de clase favorito para que los cuide –su …¿favorito?.


	6. El salón de clases

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Los personajes de esta historia no me pertenecen, ellos son propiedad de Hideaki Sorachi.

Oí china hasta cuando me vas a tener esperando mi orochi esta muy inquieto. –Y a mí que me importa tu cochinero aru. –A que llamas cochinero maldita cerda. –Maldito sádico de mie… -Oí Kagura que es lo que vas a comer el día de hoy -¿eh? yo no lo seee… -Que dices si hoy te invito todos los panes de la cafetería que quieras (Ja, que te parece esto okita, si quieres llevar a Kagura por el mal camino inténtalo yo te detendré.) –(Maldito cuatro ojos no creas que no se lo que estas tratando de hacer) –Muy bien patsuan pero no te arrepientas después por que pienso pedir de todos los sabores aru –Si, pide todo lo que quieras después de todo Gintoki paga -Woo como la conseguiste ni siquiera yo se en donde guarda su tarjeta y mira que la eh buscado aru – se le callo cuando salió por Hijikata –Ja, ja bien patsuan eres el mejor –Waa Kagura no te me cuelgues de repente me podrías tirar. – (*punzada* agh Maldito santurrón te crees muy seguro ya veras te robare a esa china y la are mi esclava)

-Chicos, siéntense el recreo termino, Hijikata ve a tu asiento.

-TOUSHI ESTAS MEJOR MAYO - *JAJAJAJAJAJAJ…* -QUIERES LLORAR MAYO- *JAJAJAJA…* -MAYO *JA… -Maldit…

-OÍ quien dijo que esta permitido burlarse de los demás ¡AH! -¡LO SENt… -Ya lo sienten, escuchen si alguien vuelve a mencionar algo acerca del mayo será castigado, ok –Gint… -Que vamos a hacer si de repente comienza a hablar de esa forma todo el tiempo, no podría soportarlo, todos ustedes deberían de saber lo insoportable que seri… -ya cállese maldito viejo permanentado –Si seria insoportable, imagínate que se trauma y habla así todo el tiempo que pesar –Si, pobre Toushi –No te preocupes Hijikata si te quedas hablando así te prometo que te mato… aunque de todas formas te matare pero si tengo una escusa es mejor –Maldito sádico de mierda lo dijiste en voz alta –¿Eh? –Bien, si todos están de acuerdo pasemos a otra cosa.

-(Maldito viejo después de que me dijo que era su favorito y una mierda lo único que le gusta es molestarme, pero me vengare viejo asqueroso)

-Bien continuemos, tengo varios anuncios que darles, a ver ¿en donde esta la circular? oh aquí esta, veamos parece que al fin tendremos a los tres profesores que faltaban y también tendremos dos alumnos, no esperen serán tres uno de ellos es extranjero trátenlo bien –Y hablando de hombres extranjeros, no tenemos ya suficiente con la china apestosa –tienes razón Okita, pero no hay nada que podamos hacer solo esperar a que no nos salga igual a la que ya tenemos –malditos por que siempre se meten conmigo ¿eh? –Kagura soy tu maestro no me llames de esa manera –Cállate viejo a parte Hijikata también te dijo así –Si, pero Hijikata es el presidente de la clase y me es de más utilidad – (Así que solo le soy de utilidad, pues que esperaba… ah esto que no siento apesta)

-(Maldito viejo solo espera a la hora del almuerzo y me vengare) Y tu maldito sádico de mierda a caso te gusto ¿eh? por eso no puedes dejarme en paz aru, pues ya te digo que no est… –Si, me gustas -¿Eh? –Te quiero Kagura por favor se mía –Sa sádico yo –por favor convierte en mi… esclava y tráeme un desayuno todos los días china asquerosa –Maldito sádico y una mierda te voy a traer aru –Ja ja ja acaso te lo creíste, aunque debo de admitir que ese sonrojo fue lindo -¿A, si? Yo no cre–Pfff jajaja Claro que no, como puedes creer que algo en ti es lindo jajajaja –Maldito muérete, muérete -(Bueno supongo que fue un poco, pero solo fue un poco satisfactorio ¿qué aras ahora chico gafas? este es el efecto que le causo y eso que solo fueron palabras) – (No cantes victoria Okita ya tendré un plan) –maldito sádico ya veras te voy a…

–Tch, tch, tch estos niños de ahora no son fieles a sus verdaderos sentimientos, pero no te preocupes Otae mi amor yo nunca te cambiare por ningún chico –A quien le importa eso maldito gorila, y que haces debajo de mi asiento –No te preocupes Otae yo lo vigilare para que no vea nada –Pero que esta diciendo si tu también estas ahí debajo y ¿Por qué les esta sangrando la nariz malditos? –Bueno veras Otae eso no es sangre es kétchup –Si eso es Otae jejeje – .toos déjense de juegos oraaaa. –No me arrepiento de nada –Yo tampoco –Jaiaa –agh pa pa pan tis –Ca cafes –Ja jaja de que pantis están hablando de seguro lo que vieron fue un par de bolagh –Cállate maldito narrador, hasta ahora apareces –Para que se supone que tengo que aparecer ¿ah? No hay nada que decir –Pues aunque sea describe el maldito lugar en donde nos tienes es una mierda –Pero si el salón esta bien -¿Bien? El salón se esta cayendo a pedazos, los asientos se tambalean hay grietas en todos lados y telarañas por todo el lugar y ese maldito florero lleva ahí años -¡Hey no te metas con mi florero! -¿ves? A todos les gusta el lugar no deberías quejarte tanto por algunos detalles, así nunca te casaras – ¿Alguno detalles? Y si no me caso no es asunto tuyo –Otae no te preocupes yo te quiero, te puedes casar conmigo y mi dojo será tuyo –Y si no te gusta tu asiento siempre puedes sentarte arriba de mi jiji–Ya mejor dejemos a estos chicos y volvamos a la historia

-Bien, en donde lo dejamos antes que Otae kun nos interrumpiera –Profesor Gintoki recuerde que hoy ira a cenar a mi casa le daré una porción gigante – (Nunca vi una sonrisa tan aterradora, esta loca si cree que voy a comer su comida asquerosa) Bien pues Hijikata en donde nos quedamos la ultima ves…

*********************************DING-DONG*********************************

-Oh es hora del almuerzo menos mal ya me estaba cansando bien que alguien despierte al par de pervertidos y después pueden salir pero antes Patsuan Kagura regrésenme mi tarjeta -¿eh? -¡Noooooo! Maldito viejo como lo descubriste –No me subestimen esta tarjeta significa que puedo comprar todos los dulces que quiera, JA,JA ¡eh! Hijikata viste eso acaso no soy un genio –No es mas que un viejo idiota solo eso y nada mas –ay Hijikata se nota tanto que te gusta el sensei –A mi que me va a estar gustando este ojos de pez muerto -…Mayo –Agh maldito viejo muérase

– parece que alguien perdió su oportunidad de impresionar a su pequeña novia extranjera, suerte para la próxima Shinpachi –NO te relajes tanto Okita esto fue solo suerte –Sigue diciéndote eso pero al final ella será mía –realmente te gusta mucho ¿no? –A mi no me gusta esa china, solo la quiero para mi… pero solo para hacerla sufrir nada mas –SI síguete diciendo eso. ¡Kagura espérame vayamos juntos a comer! – (Maldito cuatro ojos ¿que se cree?, claro que no me gusta es solo, que es diferente, una esclava diferente solo eso… ¿verdad?)

-Hoy fue un buen dia, no tuve que dar clases en toda la mañana. tal vez vaya a tomar una siesta y deje a Hijikata a cargo siempre puedo confiar en el.


	7. Hijikata Toushiro

-Hijikata Toushiro sabe ¿porque esta aquí? –No directora Otose, yo llegue aquí como todos los días a las 6:00 am y a eso de las 8:00 am me dijeron que deseaba hablar conmigo y que pasara a la dirección y pues aquí estoy. –Hijikata sabe que las clases empiezan a las 8:00 am no a las 6:00 ¿verdad? -… Pues deberían de empezar a esa hora y el que no sea capaz de hacerlo deberá de cometer seppuku yo Hijikata Toushiro le prestare mi regla.

-¿Enserio cree que este niño pudo ser capaz de robar su tienda? -¿Ah? Robar. Yo no eh robado nada quien es el que hace esta acusación -Le digo que fue el, a mi también me costo reconocerlo, pero Toushi es un ladrón.

-¿Jefe? ¿Por qué esta diciendo algo así? Usted me conoce incluso vivo en una de las habitaciones que renta eh sido un buen inquilino y empleado siempre me quedo hasta tarde, corro a los vándalos, limpio todos los pasillos del complejo de habitaciones siempre estoy tratando de ser de ayuda y no molestarlo jefe, entonces ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué me esta acusando de esto? –Hijikata eh llegado a la conclusión de que hiciste todo eso para ganarte mi confianza y así bajara mi guardia contigo hasta el punto de permitir que me robaras sin poner tanta resistencia. – ¿pero de que esta hablando? yo no e hecho nada malo jefe.

-Hijikata deja de mentir y acepta que no eres más que un ladrón que abuso de mi confianza. Que diría tu hermano si pudiera ver en lo que te has convertido, ¿a caso no piensa en el? – (¿Pero de que esta hablando el jefe? yo no hice nada y claro que pienso en mi hermano todo lo que eh logrado a sido para que el este orgulloso de mi. Siempre ser correcto e ignorando todo lo que a el puede avergonzarlo, ¿Cómo este maldito viejo puede venir a ensuciar la imagen que eh creado para mi hermano? una de la que el puede estar orgullos, no lo perdonare yo no…) –O es por que tu hermano es también un ladronagh –no se atreva a hablar mal de mi hermano pedazo de mierda.

-Hijikata cálmate –Pero este viejo esta insultando mi hermano yo no… -Lo entiendo Hijikata, pero ahora no estas ayudando suéltalo –Lo siento directora yo no quería causarle problemas –No lo haz hecho Hijikata, tu no haz hecho nada malo, te creo –Gracias, directora Otose -No seré la única que lo haga te lo aseguro. Bien que es lo va a hacer desde este punto señor

-¡Chico! Guarden silencio vamos a comenzar -*¡SI!* -Levántense sal… -¡espera, espera! ¿En donde se supone que esta mi presidente de clase? –Toushi fue llamado a la dirección y no ha regresado y como presidente –Bueno entonces voy a ver que es lo que esta ocurriendo, si tengo que ponerlos en manos de un gorila cuando salga a dor… digo a la dirección me despedirán, regreso enseguida Otae quedas a cargo.

–pero yo soy el presidente y ¡no soy un Gorila! –Creo que estas equivocado, gorila el Único presidente es mi Hijikata – (Que mal que no esta aquí para escuchar eso, no moriría de felicidad y creo que nadie se lo dirá) –Y un demonio que le diré esto, sufre maldito Hijikata sufre jeje -Otae a cargo -Si sensei –Y gorila tu ere el Vicepresidente -Que no, yo soy el presidente y Hijikata el vice -¿eh? –Si así es, Hijikata fue escogido vicepresidente, el gorila como presidente y yo como tesorera –y entonces por que Hijikata esta haciendo los deberes del presidente –O eso es por que Toushi es bueno en todo lo que de ser presidente y todo eso. Como por ejemplo es el mas responsable de todos (aunque es tercero de la escuela), tiene sentido del deber (aunque es tercero de la escuela), el nunca nos decepcionaría, es el mejor estudiante bueno el tercer mejor estudiante y muchas otras cosas buenas –En eso tienes razón, bueno me voy Otae a cargo –Espere ¿Por qué? Ya le dije que yo soy el presidente –Gorila siéntate y cállate yo estoy a cargo –Si Otae lo dice así será tienen prohibido refutar es decisión yo como presidente de la clase lo apruebo –Tu eres el único que lo hizo –Cállate Kiubei, lo dices solo para hacerme quedar mal –Pero si lo acabas de decir –Cállate –No tu cállate maldito gorila ¿Qué? Que es lo que dices podrías ponerle mas kintamas o si ya recuerdo no tienes jajajajajaja –Maldito gorila te enseñare una Kintamas de verdad Otae se testigo de estogh –Jajajagh –Los dos están castigados, mas que castigados yo diría que muertos

-En fin china quieres que te enseñe unas kintamas de verdad -¿eh? aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh! Maldito sádico asqueroso –Debí de dejar a cargo al gorila, debo darme prisa y recuperar a mi Vicepresidente.

-Directora el profesor Gintoki esta aquí y quiere saber que es lo que pasa con el alumno Hijikata. –Esta bien déjalo pasar –Bien que es lo que pasa aquí por que es que tomaron a mi vicepresidente –Así que ya se entero -¿Cómo es que no me lo dijiste? Debo haber parecido un tonto llamándote presidente todo el tiempo que vergüenza –Usted siempre lo parece –Que es lo que dijiste maldito

–Profesor Gintoki pueden guardar esta conversación para mas tarde –O si lo siento –Bien Hijikata puedes decirme en donde estabas tu ayer en la noche a eso de las ¿a que hora dice que fue el atraco? -¿Atraco? ¿De que esta hablando? –Este señor esta acusando a Hijikata Toushiro de haber robado su tienda –Y de abuso de confianza no puedo creerlo después de todo lo que eh hecho por ti eres un mal agradecido –JAJAJAJA no puede estar hablando enserio Hijikata es el chico mas correcto de toda la escuela es mas de toda la ciudad del país diría yo, no puedo creer que este acusando a mi querido estudiante de un hecho así, por lo tanto en donde están las pruebas bastardo

-Con que quieres pruebas eh, esta es la prueba a eso de las 11:00 pm lo envié a dejar un pedido 5minutos después de que salió entraron los ladrones y se llevaron todo lo que tenia en la caja registradora y lo de la caja fuerte es como si supieran en donde estaba todo, eso se me hizo muy sospechoso así que hice que los ladrones empezarán a hablar y ahí fue cuando uno de ellos se enojo y después de golpearme me dijo "cierra la boca maldito bastardo MAYO" si ahora lo entiendes ¿no? Esa es mi prueba –No entiendo ¿de que prueba esta hablando profesor? –YO no tengo idea –No se haga el tonto el me conto que todos en su clase lo sabían –Entonces pudo ser otro que esta haciéndose pasar por el -No yo le reconocí la voz era Toushi –Ese no era yo nunca podría decirlo siempre estoy concentrado para no hacerlo –Sin embargo lo dijiste en tu clase y en la tienda también lo hiciste dos veces –Es que yo, yo fui se lo aseguro encargado soy inocente aléjate de mi bastardo repúgnateAGH –Aquí el único repúgnate eres tu Hijikata nunca podría hacer nada de lo que dijiste, el es mi estudiante y no permitiré que lo inculpes por algo que el no hizo –No me extraña que el alumno sea violento y ladrón si el profesor es igual o peor –Gintoki, digo el profesor no tiene nada que ver con esto, así que no te atrevas a hablar mal de el –Hijikata deja que hable los tontos no sabe cuando callarse, así que no seas uno –A quien llamas tonto eh jodido profesor

–Muy bien paren ya, Señor cuales van a hacer sus acciones en cuanto a Hijikata –Eso es obvio lo voy a denunciar y no esta de más decir que estas despedido y que ya te puedes ir largando del lugar en donde te quedas, no pienses que tienes algún lugar al cual volver maldito mocoso bastardo pero que demonios por que –Si vuelve a insultar a mi estudiante lo matare así que tenga cuidado con su lengua no vaya a ser que la pierda –Gin… -El mundo que Hijikata se había esforzado por construir se venia abajo como si nunca hubiera existido, ahí estaba sin algún lugar al que volver sin dinero ni comida ¿que haría ahora? su hermano debe esta decepcionado con el, sin embargo todo eso no le parecía tan malo Gintoki lo defendía a capa y espada y eso lo así feliz, pero no pudo evitar sentirse un poco culpable por esto, acaso sus sentimientos le estaban cobrando por creer que podría ser feliz. No tenia a donde ir y aun así estaba bien con ello ¿que estaba mal con el? –Y en cuanto a lo no tiene ningún lugar se equivoca el siempre a tenido uno, Hijikata toma tu mochila, de ahora en adelante vivirás conmigo –(o así que era por eso por lo que no podía estar preocupado, era por que el estaba ahí…) pero yo –No hay nada que decir la decisión esta tomada anda toma tu mochila nos vamos a casa de este viejo par tus cosas, directora tiene algo que decir –SI, puede tomarse lo que resta del día libre yo me ocupare de su clase -Muy bien no esperaba menos de la directora –Pero… -ya te dije que vamos –Gintoki y Hijikata salieron de la oficina de la directora, tomando fuertemente su mano para demostrarle que no estaba solo. Esta vez Hijikata no aparto la mano que lo jalaba hacia delante.

-En la oficina de la directora el afectado recibía una actitud diferente a la que había estado esperando, no era que en esta escuela todos eran considerados delincuentes entonces ¿Por qué no lo apoyaban a el en vez de ase repugnante mocoso aficionado de la mayonesa? La respuesta la recibiría muy pronto.

-Bien entonces usted piensa tomar acciones legales contra de Hijikata Toushiro, ¿No hay algo que pueda hacer para que cambie de opinión? –Lo hare no me importa lo que me proponga igual lo denunciare –Bien no esperaba que lo hiciera y a decir verdad no quiero que lo haga Por que usted debe recibir su merecido por hacer esta acusación absurda –Pero que mierda esta diciendo vieja –Y como si la interrupcio9n no hubiese sido efectuada Otose continuo –por otra parte si usted vuelve a insultar a alguno de mis estudiantes no solo se tendrá que preocupar por su lengua y vida ante el profesor permanentado yo Otose lo voy a colgar del asta de la bandera de las bolas -¿Qué maldita vieja loca pero que clase de directora se cree que es? –Una que quiere y se preocupa por sus estudiantes y hará lo que sea por ellos, y desde ahora le digo yo también voy a pelear puede esperar a nuestro abogado en su casa, Catherine ¿puedes pasar por el señor? -Si directora –Tómale sus datos para dárselos al abogado y sácalo de aquí cuanto antes -Señora debería dejarlo no vale la pena pelear por un niño sin remedio -¿Niño sin remedio? NO pienso quedarme de brazos cruzados mientras usted acusa al estudiante mas correcto de esta escuela, lo defenderé por que el es HIJIKATA TOUSHIRO.b


End file.
